


SinBin Request: Special Fun

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Armor Kink, Blindfolds, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Izay Carna Ovess/Tycza Ovess, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	SinBin Request: Special Fun

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EReGQYOXkAAOqUe?format=jpg&name=large)

sin sin sin sin sin sin


End file.
